


Cautionary Tale of Loving Someone

by Nimonsooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Investigative Journalism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Volleyball Players, Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimonsooda/pseuds/Nimonsooda
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin were more bedfellows than they were lovers. This is their cautionary tale of what it's like to truly love someone.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 56
Kudos: 119





	1. Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am here again. ^▪︎^  
> I know I have a lot of unfinished work but I have been planning this one for the longest time.Until now I didn't have courage to write but you guys have proven it to me by being so supportive.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well to end up with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and Summary  
> Inspiration : Lover by Taylor Swift
> 
> Please read the end notes as I have explained some terminology I put in. Hope you enjoy it.

Jongdae is jostled from the continuous thumping vibrating beneath his seat. The bleachers rumble on and on by the enthusiastic cheers of the student crowd. Most of them had way too much to drink yet their rhythmic stomping resonate along the aisles synchronizing perfectly with the booming lead of the cheer squad . They are all clad with matching jackets in their university color. Indigo blue with two white stripes forming a cross on the chest.

He has never been a sports fan nor he has any clue about volleyball. However he is an incredibly supportive brother even when he sits almost terrified inside an arena full of yelling and cheering volleyball enthusiasts. He expects it to get more rowdy as not even one single player has entered the court yet.

Opposite to their university side of the bleachers is an equally enthusiastic crowd of spectators, cobalt blue flags without any other color arrangement adorning their hand. The sight looks funny to him. Everyone of them are indeed cheering for each respective teams but the identical representative colors swallow the entire arena like a deep blue ocean.

The two universities have always been rivals. From academics, sports to even what kind of food they served to students.

Thunders of loud cheers seem to put to a temporary rest. The teams have entered the court. Since it is their home game, Jongdae's university team wear their color. While the rival team adorn themselves in all black, from head to toe. It appears rather ominous in his opinion.

He immediately spots a pink haired fella. His brother looks as sleepy as ever, almost looking like he's ready to jump back to bed. It however relieves Jongdae a lot. Jongin never acts like this unless he is ready. 

And he is.

The seats shake beside Jongdae. Every one from their university side has stood up. They shout in a terrifying chorus. 

**KING JONGIN GO GO GO. KING JONGIN FLY FLY FLY. KING JONGIN SHOW SHOW SHOW THEM**

Jongdae looks up in awe. He knew of Jongin's reputation to a certain degree. After all Jongin is the regular Wing Spiker of their university team, it in itself is not an easy feat as their university holds the most competitive team out of all Seoul universities. He knew that volleyball has been a dream for Jongin.

So to see the impact his brother has on the entire arena full of people, is truly mind blowing. A surge of pride wells up in his chest, Jongdae stands up as well, he quickly joins in the chorus of ear-deafening cheer with the crowd.

***

Post-game adrenaline rush always make Jongin overly agitated. He has declined his team's invitation to celebrate their win in some club. Jongin could smell trouble from miles end. Whatever shady or edging along to illegal cases that could happen, he would like to avoid it all together.

He wants to graduate in this semester with his track record clean. He even has kept secrets about calls he's been receiving from agents. It had been no brainer that he will go pro. He's good at it and passionate enough about it. He just doesn't like certain things that follow around professional athletes. Sex, drugs and all things associated with it.

Jongin is no saint. He has his own fair share of carnal desire and greed. But he rather has them fulfilled closed door than blast it all out in public or worse in front of cameras. Fame is one thing but pure obsession with constant attention to every step of his life is never desired. He keeps his circle of friends small. Not many knew of Jongin personally but it is fine for him. A couple of close friends and a lover is more than enough.

"When did you become a pillow princess?" Kyungsoo mocks him. Jongin grins up at the older.

He looks pretty. He has the audacity to look smug even when he's panting this hard.

It makes him look sexy though. Jongin wants to lick up every inch of that unblemished skin, but not now. He swivels his hips in slow circles, relishing in on the satisfied moans from the older. 

Kyungsoo has jumped him once he arrived his apartment. Stripping him off his clothes in record time and has been straddling him on the couch ever since.

"Hyung, you do know that I just had a game right?" Jongin questions, gripping Kyungsoo's small waist to stop the older from moving.

"So?" Kyungsoo challenges, mirth of mischief glinting in his brown orbs. He likes to rile Jongin up and Jongin bites the bait every single time.

Contrary to popular belief, Jongin does not sleep around. First he does not have the time for the whole hookup game when he has his _real_ game to focus on while juggling with school work. Second he likes his privacy, obviously private so nobody knew of his personal life except for a few of his friends. He has been dating Kyungsoo since he entered college. It simply started in one night at a party but their fling just keeps going on for a year so they have been seeing each other exclusively. 

Besides Kyungsoo is good in bed and Jongin likes his boys being _good_ in bed. 

He lifts Kyungsoo up from his thighs, giggling when the older yelps in fright and proceeds to slap his biceps.

He pecks the older a few time as an apology and carries them both to his bedroom.

Feeling his energy and libido spiked up, he plops Kyungsoo on the mattress despite the older's protests.

"I told you not to throw me like some doll." Kyungsoo whines. 

"But baby, you like it when I handle you like that. Will you be a good boy for me?" Jongin whispers into his ear, nibbling at the sensitive skin behind it.

Instead of answering, Kyungsoo moans and lifts his hips up to grind at Jongin. Jongin groans out loud when their cocks rub against each other. 

"Hurry, you big oaf." Kyungsoo says impatiently, his face red with all the pent up frustration.

Jongin pinches his thigh, eliciting a startled yelp from the older. "Bad boys don't get what they want. Tell me what you want baby." Jongin teases him. He loves to tease Kyungsoo as much as the older likes to rile him up. 

"I want it. I want it! I want you inside me. Fuck me, fill me with your cock." Kyungsoo yells in a high pitch pornographic voice. He thinks sarcasm can get him laid. Jongin scoffs at the behavior, two can play this game.

He pushes both of Kyungsoo's legs up until his chest, bending him in half. Then he lines up his cock right against the puckered skin of the older's pink hole. Jongin lazily drags his dick against the hole without pushing it in. He has more stamina and determination than Kyungsoo _thinks_ he does.

By now, Kyungsoo's eyes are red and teary, his own cock weeping with pre-cum and red at the tip. Jongin smirks triumphantly. 

"Jongin, please." Kyungsoo whimpers, struggling to free himself from the younger's steel grip. 

"Please what?" Jongin keeps rutting against the older's hole. Kyungsoo whimpers in tears, he likes it when Jongin bosses him around in bed, it makes him all hot and bothered.

"Please, sir. Put it in me. Please I will be a good boy and take it. Fuck me with your cock." Kyungsoo finally begs.

Jongin feels a full body shudder when he thrusts it all in one go. He will never get used to how tight Kyungsoo is. He feels his legs shaking from the onslaught of pleasure travelling from his groin up to his spine, lust rippling all over his body.

With new found energy, he puts on a brutal pace, enjoying the lewd way Kyungsoo would moans his name. He thrusts and thrusts until he fills Kyungsoo up. 

Exhaustion caught up to him and he collapses onto the older. Before he falls into a deep slumber, he hears _goodnight_ being whispered into his hair. 

***

"Jongin, can I have a word?" His coach demands. Jongin shuffles into the office, his legs almost giving out from the training he just had.

He has to give it Wonshik, his friend is one hell of a setter. He hopes Wonshik will make it into Pro League, preferably to his team but he wouldn't playing against his friend.

"I have some good news for you." The coach announces. Well that's a surpise, with that permanent frown on Coach Kang's face, Jongin thought someone had died.

"Don't go all sarcastic on me." Coach Kang chides, immediately catching Jongin's thoughts. Jongin grins up at him, knowing he's the favourite so he can get away with it.

"Anyway. I just got off the phone with Soohorang." Coach Kang smirks. Jongin gulps. _It can't be_.

"Guess who they want as their new wing spiker?" Coach Kang continues. Jongin gapes at him. He cannot believes this. 

"You mean the Soohorang of Gangwon-do!?!? The white tigers want me!?!?" Jongin shouts, jumping up and down from his seat. 

The first Korean volleyball team that made it to the finals of Volleyball World's Cup and the first team that trained the players for the Olympics want him. They want _him_.

Jongin bursts into tears. He has made it. His dream is within his grasp. He sobs into his hands. He suddenly misses his father, wanting to hug his dear dad and announce the news. Missing his dad's proud smile and wishing no more than to rewind back time, to a time when they were together.

"Kid you deserved it. I will tell you about the date when we set up the meeting." Coach Kang presses a reassuring hand on his shaking shoulders. 

He calls Jongdae once he calms himself down so that he will not break into tears again when he hears his brother's voice. 

The phone has rang up to the seventh time, Jongdae still hasn't pick up the phone. Although he knows Jongdae must be in his break time after his 32 hour duty, Jongin badly needs to tell him about the news.

Jongin impatiently dials his brother's number again but is put to a stop when suddenly a message pings onto his notification.

It is a simple short message from Kyungsoo.

 _Passed the lab work. At your place, bored. And I made braised chicken_.

He scoffs at how serious Kyungsoo sounds even in his text. He bites his lips, contemplating to either run to Jongdae's hospital or go back home and eat chicken with Kyungsoo. He chooses the latter, knowing his brother must be too exhausted from work to even talk to him. 

He foregoes taking a shower and just puts on clean new clothes from his sweat soaked ones. He hopes Kyungsoo won't mind.

***

Kyungsoo doesn't mind at all. In fact he likes it so much that Jongin was able to convince him into letting the younger fuck him against the kitchen counter. Usually Kyungsoo would have been scandalized but something about this excited sweaty Jongin makes his pants tight and his dick wet. 

"What's up, tiger?" Kyungsoo lazily drawls as he caresses Jongin's broad chest while they both sprawl naked on the kitchen floor.

"Funny you should say that." Jongin chuckles. He moves to hover over the older, caging his pretty face between his forearms.

"Guess what. This tiger made it to the white tigers." Jongin says in between quick pecks he showers over Kyungsoo's forehead, cheeks, nose and finally over those soft lips.

Kyungsoo hums at that, his chest vibrating like a purring cat. "I knew you would made it. Congratulation, Jongin-ah." He says sweetly. His eyes beaming with absolute fondness and genuine adoration. Jongin feels himself melting into those beautiful eyes. 

Kyungsoo swiftly flips their position, now he's the one straddling Jongin's chest. "How about a victory suck?" Kyungsoo slyly suggests. Jongin groans.

"Hyung.... you just ruined the mood." Jongin whines, slapping the older's thigh. 

"Says Mr. Sweat Fountain. Come on. It ain't gonna suck itself." Kyungsoo slaps back his pectoral in retaliation. 

"Shouldn't I be the one who gets the suck?" Jongin complains, but regardless he prompts Kyungsoo to lie back down on the floor so that he will not strain his neck from this yoga _suction_. 

"You are too big and I have a skype interview today. I can't be seducing my potential employer with this sexy voice, can't I?" Kyungsoo lazily replies as he lies back down, spreading his legs eagle so that Jongin can plop himself between them.

Jongin evelopes the soft member whole, making Kyungsoo whines and grabs his hair in response. He moves his lips up to suck softly at the tip, laving his tongue into the foreskin. Then he pulls off to see Kyungsoo's reaction. The older's eyes are fixated on his spit slicked lips and how some saliva-precum mix is connected to the tip of his cock in silvery lewd string.

Jongin licks up from the perineum till his balls. He suckles softly at the tensed testicles and circles the tip of his tongue around the base of the older's now hardened dick.

Kyungsoo has such a pretty cock. It's smooth and uncut. Although it's below average, with the right technique the length will grow impressively. The older's breathing has picked up. Jongin knows he's close so he bobs his head faster, swallowing the whole thing in his mouth. He gulps down some pre-cum along with his own saliva, making Kyungsoo come with a shout.

Jongin continues to lick and suck at the softening dick while Kyungsoo weakly pushes his head away from his sensitive member. Kyungsoo's legs tremble hard and he begins to sob from overstimulation. Then Jongin knows his job here is done, he has made the older dry orgasmed. 

He gathers up the exhausted older in his arms and carries him back to his bed. He tugs himself and Kyungsoo into the thick duvet and succumbs into deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volleyball Terms
> 
> Wing Spikers (Left/Outside Hitter) - they are responsible to pass, attack, block and serve. They are basically all rounders with postions rotating from the front and back. They need incredible stamina and great coordination with the team members. (Jongin is outside hitter/ left-side wing spiker)
> 
> Wing Spiker (Right Side Hitter) - they play similar role with Left Side Hitter. However they focus more on playing in the front rather than back like the other.
> 
> Opposite Hitter (sometimes Right Side Hitter)- they are more less the player who score the most for the team. Depending on the setting their roles varies. Example in normal school games, these players play all rounder focusing om defense while in professional play, they are given to spikers with immense attack skill with no duty to pass the ball.
> 
> Blockers (Middle Blockers) - their postion is basically in the middle to block off attacks from the other especially powerful serves. They must be all rounders as well.
> 
> Setters - they are important score planners the team. They arranges which kind of attacks that will coordinate with other players, especially spikers. They play from the right side of both front and back.
> 
> Liberos - they are the back row defense players that are solely designed to receive serves and attacks. They have a special grant called free position as they can be switched into any other position in the team. However once switched out they will need to remain off court until a point is scored.
> 
> Hope this explains volleyball to you and for more information check out Haikyuu (shameless promo)
> 
> Jongin's future team (Soohorang of Gangwon-do)
> 
> Soohoo (Suho) in Korean means Guardian (yes partly because of Junmyeon's stage name) and horang-i means tiger in Korean. The full name can be called as White tiger. It is a real mascot used during the 2018 Pyeongchang Winter Olympics and I got the inspiration from it. Gangwon-do is a district 4 hour away from Seoul and where the myth about a tiger god named Baekho came from
> 
> The two universities
> 
> Jongbros and Kyungsoo's university is a slight inspiration of Hanyang University. Hanyang is the previous name of Seoul during Joseon era. Their university color is blue. Their rivalry with Seoul National University is well known. As Seoul is the current name of the capital and their university color is also blue. I put Jongin and Kyungsoo both in this rich private school for a reason that the plot will unfold itself soo.
> 
> Final note
> 
> I wanted to incorporate some real facts with creative ones to make this story as interactive as possible. There are always reasons behind why I chose certain names and will slowly revealed through out the plot.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading about my horny slutty babies and please anticipate more.


	2. Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...is where the dandelions bloom.

Jongin wakes up drenched in his own sweat. He likes sleeping with the air conditioning on but Kyungsoo hates the A/C unit so he must have sneakily switched it off during the night. Jongin groggily pats over the other side of his bed. It's empty. He sighs.

He bought this queen size bed in his sophomore year because he had kicked Kyungsoo in the face after they had sex in his place for the first time. It had been an accident, he didn't expect the other to stay the night after they were done and in the midst of deep slumber on his tiny single bed, he had kicked Kyungsoo.

Jongin had the mattress company shipped him the queen size bed the next day after the kicking incident. He however did contemplated hard about just keeping his single bed as it is but he rather not bruise the older's skin for non-sexual reasons. Arguably, it was more for the imagery of Kyungsoo burrowing his cute face into Jongin's chest than for the fear of losing his great lay for a kick in the face. 

With due diligence or what not, Jongin was very proud of his attentiveness and boasted about it to the older. To which Kyungsoo returned by jokingly making fun of him for being such an overthinker. However, Jongin could call it a success because after that Kyungsoo practically lives in his place. The older rarely sleeps in his own dorm except for the days where his lab is swamped with work. 

Both of them never put a label to what ever they are. Jongin has never been a subtle person and a little possessive to booth but the arrangement they have for now is frankly the most comfortable Jongin has ever been in his dating history. 

_"Not to pour hot tea on your lap but that is not dating. You guys are bedfelllows exclusive to each other."_

He recalls Moonkyu pointing out the obvious like the ever loving prude that he is. Jongin does admit that he and Kyungsoo are unlike normal couples but what even is normal these days anyway. 

***

 _Baby, can you grab the bag for me?_ He recalls the words his father had told him during that one breezy winter night. He never questioned why, he had been too young so he had only nodded at the request.

It was the last time Kyungsoo had seen his father. He has long forgotten how his father looked like and there were strangely no photographs or even a fraction of his memories to recall or to reference him from. Though he has never felt any longing for the man as it has always been just him and his mother. 

Even at a very young age, he knew they couldn't afford much. The little roof-top apartment they rented in a small jumbled up neighborhood just outside of the city centre was more or less the proof of it. In winters, the humble little place couldn't provide enough warmth for both of them but hurdling up in his mother's arms while she sang him to sleep remains one of the fondest memories of his childhood. In summers, when the heat seeps into their home, they would find refuge in elder Yoo's tiny shop that sells rare macha ice-cream. Kyungsoo smiles at the memories, he needs to drop in on the elder Yoo when he arrives home.

A bundle of something yellow catches his eyes. It is still a little early for a flower shop or any shop to open. He swiftly checks his wristwatch to find it missing, he must have forgotten it at Jongin's place. The old lady mending the store looks at him expectantly, he decides on a single bundle of dandelions. The old lady beams up after his purchase, firing questions about who is it for. When he answers that it is for his mother, she immediately praises him for being a sweet boy. He bashfully thanks her. He needs to get to the tea house before the caffeine deprived corporate workers float the place.

The tell tale chime of the copper bell rings once he swings open the door. Sooyoung waves him a hello as he walks up to the counter. She playfulls flicks her fingers at the bundle of dandelions. 

"Oohhh Jongin has been stepping his game up huh." She teases him, already preparing to ring up his order behind the register.

"He is but these are for mom." He makes a face at her, the highschooler is almost as tall as him now. It kinda makes him reminisced the first time he had met her. She was only a middle school student then. An adorable little thing who would came by elder Yoo's tiny shop after school for macha icecream. Kyungsoo was in his highschool senior year and helped mend the shop for the old man. 

She hands him a cardboard box containing two little steaming cups of tea, the spicy fragrant of the cinnamon wrafts around his nostrils pleasantly. "Have a nice day, Soo oppa." She cheerily says when he exits the tea house.

The Parks' teahouse and the Yoo's apartment building are the only things remaining that are as old as the neighborhood. It used to be just many small two-storey houses closely clustered on the steeply hill like stacks of cards. Now the new development buildings are slowly swallowing up their once humble and quaint little residential area. 

He skips several steps as he walks up to the building. His mom would scold him when he was a child, fearing he might trip and lose a few teeth in the process. He chuckles to himself as now that he had reached adulthood and losing a few teeth would surely be a big concern for himself _and_ his wallet.

Just before he reaches the top floor, he hears a door being slowly creaked open. Elder Yoo's adorable wrinkly face peaks out from the slight gap between the door and the wall. Kyungsoo softly greets at the elder and he hands him one of the hot tea from his cardboard box.

The elder gratefully takes it from him. The elder has long closed his shop and his youngest son has recently moved in to take care of him. Kyungsoo doesn't like him much but with the elder being diagnosed with early stage dementia, he guesses it is for the best.

Luckly for him, elder Yoo hasn't forgotten him yet. "Boy did you just come back home?" Elder Yoo scolds. Nonetheless it makes Kyungsoo laugh. The elder scrowls at him, swinging the door open to step forward to pinch at his ear. 

"Don't make you mom worry. She's busy enough trying to feed you" The elder chides at him again. Kyungsoo opts out answering verbally by just simply smiling at the elder.

"When is your dad ever coming home? What kind of husband goes away that much?" Elder Yoo clicks his tongue. Ah, so this is as far as he remembers Kyungsoo. Hearing their chatter outside, elder Lee's son runs out from the apartment.

"Father!!! You shouldn't go off like that." He scolds the elder. "I am so sorry. He is supposed to be eating breakfast. I was in the bathroom for a few minutes." The son excuses. Kyungsoo doesn't like Yoonseok's attitude much but he also minds his own business so he just lets it go.

"It's alright." He waves off Yoonseok and bids a quick good bye to the elder. He walks up to the final stairs that will lead to the roof-top. Even after being able to afford to move to a better place, they had grown attached to the cozy place they called home for the past two decades.

He takes off his shoes to neatly line them up in the corner. He then slips on the soft indoor slippers as he chants a "Mom. I'm home."

***

Sundays are wonderful to Jongin. He could lounge around on his bed undisturbed, either catching up some shows he missed during the week or reading up some books his kindle suggests. 

But for the most part, he would be fooling around with Kyungsoo. Lately tho, the older has been too busy to even come hangout at his place. 

He looks over at the worn silver wristwatch on his nightstand. Kyungsoo has left it three nights ago. It is nothing out of ordinary that the older forgetting his stuff at Jongin's place. His schedule nowadays is almost as packed as Jongin's. And Jongin always gives the older some space when he is _this_ occupied. He has learnt the lesson the hard way when he pestered Kyungsoo over the phone for a booty call but ended up being yelled at _and_ lectured for being such a horny brat. 

Jongin suddenly groans, remembering the family lunch he has to attend in two hours. Thank God for Jongdae attending that awful luncheon, if not for him, Jongin wouldn't even step a foot inside that house. 

Jongin grabs the silver wristwatch and for the first time he notices that it is smaller than most watches. (At least compared to his own watches) It looks quite...feminine. He curiously inspects the time piece and finds an initial ingrained at the back. A tiny K♡S written in cursive. 

He could feel his heart thumping loudly from his throbbing temples, a flush of fury washes over his body. It is no doubt a couple item. Flair of questions bombard his mind.

_Why does Kyungsoo has it? Why does it look so worn down? Did he had it for a long time? Who did he share the other pair with?_

Jongin lays the gadget back on the nightstand. He doesn't like confrontations and really couldn't be bother with them but this one he will have to do it one way or another. But before he gets more annoyed than he already and he gets out of bed.

He has already picked up the suit from the dry cleaner so all he has to do for now is to take a quick shower. He also decides to shave a bit so that he can avoid being bitched at for being _untidy_. His facial hair, along with body hair grow so fast that sometimes when he opts out to shave for even a day, his stubble grows like wees on his face. 

Kyungsoo would made fun of him by calling him caveman but the kinky thing would shamelessly moan when Jongin stubbornly rubs his stubble on the older's soft stomach. Sometimes Kyungsoo would traps his head in between his thick thighs and grinds his crotch on Jongin's face. His groin likes the idea of it.

Jongin steps inside the shower to calm himself down but his dick begs to differ as his stupid brain has already decided to play a marathon of Kyungsoo's top ten slutty moments. He swipes his thumb over the slit of his cock, imagining Kyungsoo's pillowy lips in its stead. Water makes for useless lube so he spits into his hand instead to glide over his hardening length.

His mouth gasps open when the smooth slide of his fingers spikes up the pleasure. He imagines Kyungsoo on his knees nibbling at his balls when he rolls them around in his palm. Jongin thrusts maniacally into his own fist, wanting to be inside the sweet giving wet and fucking slutty labored moans out of the older. Jongin comes hard with a shake, painting the grey shower wall with white streaks.

When he comes out of the shower, he sees a few messages popping on his phone screen.

_Jongin. Did I by chance left my watch at you place?_

He looks over at the time piece on his nightstand again. 

_No_.

He throws his phone back on the bed, not even caring when it bounces off and lands with a loud tad on the floor.

He will first deal with the devils he calls family then he will _think_ about giving Kyungsoo his stupid watch back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama but still horny babies. I hope you like this update as well. Feedbacks are very much welcomed! uwu


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say it's thicker than water right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update! for the month!

Jongin scrapes at the last of bacon bits from the bottom of the salad bowl. It's not that he likes it so much that he is acting like some starving medieval peasant. He just simply enjoys annoying Gayoung who is now openly glaring at him from the opposite seat.

Jongdae would occasionally snicker at his petulance but not really encouraging it because he would pinch Jongin's thigh whenever Jongin looks like he's about to throw the wooden spatula at Gayoung. Nevertheless, Jongdae is very much amused by their childish behavior.

Technically, Gayoung is their aunt as she is the only child from their grandfather's third and current marriage. And Jongin refuses to address her with any honorifics because they are the same age and her mother or his _current_ Grandma is basically only a few years older than his dad.

Jongdae, ever the more civil one of the two brothers, treats Gayoung more like a younger sibling than as an aunt. After all they all grew up in the same house and are related to each other by blood whether they like it or not.

The others are chatting among themselves, sipping on expensive wine and out-complaining each other's privileges. It is no surprising fact that their grandfather's fortune is bound to create a lot of drama especially when all of his off-springs from the grand total of three marriages are set to compete for inheritance. It is no news that Jongin can stand none of them and proactively avoids anything to do with family business. Jongin tunes out most of the noises and conversation going around the table, from the cluttering sounds of the cutlery and occasional hush-hush whispers going between his uncles and aunts.

He hears someone loudly clearing their throat from the middle of the table. When he looks up, he spots his grandfather staring at him straight as if expecting him to say something in back. Jongin looks at him with disinterest, already expecting a scolding he is about to get in...three...two...and...one.

"Kim Jongin! Pay attention at least when it's the matters that concerns you." His uncle who is sitting right next to his grandfather booms, everyone around the table keep silent.

Jongin's uncle or uncle-in-law, Kim Daeyoon owns several tech start-ups that Jongin never bothered looking up the names for. He came to his fortune when he ventured a small tech start-up into an online banking business. Seeing this as economic leverage, their grandfather married off his only daughter at the time, Eunji (Jongin's biological aunt) to him and they have been co-managing many of the Kim estates since.

His uncle likes to act more assertive and be opinionated when it comes to the two brothers and honestly Jongin has had enough of it. Truth be told, if he isn't raised to never openly challenge his elders, he would have spit out a few ugly words, the ones that his dad would be ashamed of hearing. 

"Clearly he wasn't paying any attention. So why don't you repeat yourself?" Gayoung chimes in with an eye-roll. She too is not so fond of their uncle Daeyoon. While she _tolerates_ Jongin and quite actually adores Jongdae, she bears her teeth to the rest of their relatives. As the youngest daughter of elder Kim and all, she usually escapes getting reprimanded for her petulance such as the attitude she displays above. 

"Bunch of spoiled brats." Their other uncle, Gungho sneers lowly from the corner. Their grandfather sighs at the uncomfortable mood surrounding around the table. Jongin thinks he really should stops trying to make everyone in the family bond when clearly no one even want to breathe the same air let alone be civil with each other. Even Jongdae has grown quiet because more so than others his brother hates hostility and him being quite a peaceful person and all makes it quite unbearable for him.

"I think you boys should do something with your dad's house in Seongdong-gu." Elder Kim says with no urgency. Jongin knew the topic would come up, no matter how many times he and Jongdae refuse to do anything about it, at least one of the family members would still comment and suggest something about it. To be fair, his grandfather might be right with the way no one is occupying the house and according to his uncles, the city redevelopment plan of the area has been attracting a lot of investors.Hence, their family would like to do something with the house when the land and building prices are still profitable. But he also knows that his dad's house is going to be managed by Daeyoon and honest to Gods, Jongin would break his own legs than let that happens.

"And we have told you multiple times that we will just leave it as it is." This time Jongdae intercepts, surprising everyone around the table. Usually he would be the one mediating whenever one of the relatives and Jongin headbutt over the house. Now his outright refusal to even consider the future arrangement of the house came as surprise for them. Not that Jongin is complaining but he feels like Jongdae is hiding something so he notes to himself to ask his brother about it later. Their grandfather sighs for the nth time of the day, Jongin kinda feels bad for him but not really.

"I see. But I still want to know a concrete plan to deal with the house. I don't like it picking up dust in that neighborhood. And Jongin congratulation on making it to the Soohorang." Elder Kim smiles at him. Jongin simply returns the smile. He wants to bolt out of this place fast.

*** 

"Father, don't you want to at least consider this?" Yoonseok softly says. Kyungsoo really doesn't mean to eavesdrop. He just wanted to give the elder Yoo some of the tangerines he received from his part-time job. Kyungsoo awkwardly stands outside the chipped metal door, not knowing if he should leave or wait a bit more.

"I think it is better for you to come to Jeju with me." Yoonseok continues. Kyungsoo scrambles to move when he hears foot steps approaching the door. Luckily, he is quick enough to pretend to knock on the metal door. Yoonseok looks tired, more tired than when Kyungsoo first met him. And now that he can catch a glimpse of the elder Yoo's much more tidier apartment, Yoonseok has been taking care of the elder Yoo well. He must have judged the older a little bit too hard and too fast. 

"Care for a smoke?" Kyungsoo asks the older. Yoonseok quirks an eyebrow at him. He doesn't look or smell like a smoker but Kyungsoo has picked up the bad habit for a while now. The older just nods at him and they both walks down the stairs. 

Kyungsoo wordlessly lit up the stubby cigarette for the older. After a puff or two, they both wait for each other to talk first. Kyungsoo takes the initiative.

"I really didn't mean to listen on but since it seems serious, can I ask you something?" Kyungsoo starts, staring at the swirl of grey cigarette smoke in the air. Yoonseok nods in approval.

"Are you guys moving away?" Kyungsoo continues, turning his head to look at the older now. Yoonseok furrows his eyebrows, contemplating something, Kyungsoo hopes he would at least answer truthfully.

"Father's dementia will get worse. I can't stay in Seoul any longer. I need to go back to Jeju." Yoonseok answers curtly after awhile.

"And elder Yoo will go with you." Kyungsoo supplies to which Yoonseok just simply nods in agreement. It is at the tip of his tongue. _What will you do with the building?_

"We already have someone who is willing to buy the place. I am sorry to tell you this, Kyungsoo but you are the only tenant left in this place, I don't see why we should keep the building. I hope you can understand where I am coming from." Yoonseok tiredly says. Kyungsoo does understand where he is coming from. He knew this day would come sooner or later, he knew he has to move on from the place but he never really got the push to do so. Now that there is a legitimate reason for him to move out of the place, he somehow feels sad, lonely even.

"Hmm. Just tell me the date. I will need to find a place nearby." Kyungsoo answers swiftly.

"A month from today. I will be transferring your deposit, maybe next week. Again, I am sorry Kyungsoo." Yoonseok says sincerely. Kyungsoo couldn't help but chuckles at the troubled older. It is a pity that they didn't get the chance to get closer. After today, Kyungsoo thinks that they could have become good friends. Now the only thing he needs to fix up is deal with the letter and find a new place soon.

***

"What do you mean Do Kyungsoo doesn't live here?" Jongin asks rather confused. He is quite certain that this is the only dormitory that accommodates older students from their university. He clearly remembers dropping off the older at the very building more than a few times whenever the older wanted to sleep back in his dorm instead of Jongin's place especially during the finals. 

"I am sorry Mr. Kim. There is really no one named Do Kyungsoo residing in this building. It's already beyond my position to even disclose this kind of information." The lady at the front desk responds as patient and as formal as she could. Jongin contemplates if he should bring up his grandfather's name but quickly rejects the idea as he rather not make the lady go through a full-on panic attack. 

He knows he has been busy. They both have been busy. But he is not that absentminded enough to not notice Kyungsoo has moved out of the dormitory. Unless the older has never told him about it in the first place. He can help but feel his mood dampen, being reminded about how Jongdae easily brushes off his concern about the house the other day. And the shenanigan with Kyungsoo's watch. He first thought it must have been something really important for the older but Kyungsoo hasn't even contacted him about it again after that text. He slowly feels a headache beginning from the throbbing of his temples. Now he has _two_ confrontation to make with Kyungsoo.

Just as he is about to leave the building, he saw a familiar silhouette entering the lobby. A lithe man with feline like eyes, he spots the man several times with Kyungsoo before but they both keep their circle of friends separated for whatever reason Jongin has long forgotten about so Jongin doesn't really know who are Kyungsoo's friends. This guy name starts with Min-something. He quickly jogs up to the other man and decides to yell out an excuse me so that he would not startle the other. Despite his concerns, the other man flinches like a cat jumping in the air. 

"I am sorry." Jongin quickly apologizes. The other man says nothing to him but eyeing him curiously. "Are you Do Kyungsoo's friend, Kim Minseok-ssi?" Jongin continues.

"Yes, I am he. Do you need something?" Minseok asks back skeptically. "Um do you by chance know where Do Kyungsoo live?" Jongin wants to kick himself for making the question sound like stalker-ish. Minseok narrows his already intense feline eyes at him but slowly it lights into one with recognition. 

"Hey aren't you Kim Jongin? The ace from our volley team right?" Minseok ignores Jongin's question and cheerily fuels on his own curiosity. Jongin shyly nods, absentmindedly rubbing his nape whenever someone recognizes him for his passion in sports. "Aww man. That last spike during last week's game was so sick! Honestly I am more into soccer but dude you made me like volleyball!" Minseok adds excitedly. It really isn't the time to be giddy about being praise for his sportsmanship but it is always nice to be compliment. Now that Minseok is no longer suspicious of his question and Jongin honestly doesn't know why he opts to talk about Kyungsoo like they are barely some classmates but since the deed is done, he better just gets what he needs.

"Thank you. I am not really that great but thank you for coming to see the game. I really appreciate it. Um, do you by chance know where Kyungsoo lives?" Jongin thanks him and repeats his question again. "Ah right. Sorry. Ah I don't really know. Kyungsoo and I aren't really that close. We were lab partners and he works at the same place as I do. That's about it." Minseok answers.

Jongin deflates at the answer. Minseok sympathetically pats his shoulders and goes on about his day. Jongin swiftly shakes his head to not dwell on it but instead decides to the call the older instead. Kyungsoo picks up as soon as the line went through.

_Hyung where are you?_

_Jongin? Ah... I am at home._

Jongin frowns once he hears it. He needs to make sure if he hears it right so he asks again.

_Where?_

_Hahah you know where my dorm is. Why? Do you want me to come over?_

_No... I will pick you up. Be ready by 10 past 5._

_Okay. See you._

So it seems either the front desk lady or Kyungsoo is lying. Jongin highly doubts that it is the former.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It is kinda short but I wanted to write a bit just before the year ends. Hope you enjoy it. Feedbacks are very much welcome.


	4. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for disappearing on you. Please enjoy!

Jongin waits. Even when the chilly wind has picked up on his thinly-clothed skin, the anger inside warming his body.

Frustrated that Kyungsoo doesn't even bother to give him an explanation and yet lies to him again. If the elder has hinted that he has no intention of letting Jongin know where he lives, Jongin would have accepted the matter easily. 

From the forgotten watch to now the false address, Jongin doesn't even want to think about how much the elder is hiding from him. He doesn't want to mope around, especially when the semi-final for the league is drawing closer, he needs to put his mind off anything that will hinder his team in the game. 

No wonder Wonshik has warned him about the woes of dating, but he and Kyungsoo have been good. Or is it just his one-sided thoughts about their 3-year long relationship? Trust is a hard-earned commodity in the books of Kims and Jongin, the fool has let Kyungsoo twirl him around his pretty finger. 

He turns to his right when he hears someone knocking on the car window. Kyungsoo softly smiles at him and pointing at the passenger seat's door. Jongin quickly unlocks it and Kyungsoo takes the seat promptly. The older wordlessly buckles himself up, Jongin just looks at him. 

"So...where are we going?" Kyungsoo asks after a while. He seems unbothered by Jongin's unusual silence. 

Jongin relucts a bit, "It's been quite some time since I ate your cooking," he says instead of answering. Kyungsoo frowns at that, clearly confused why Jongin has mentioned that.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo says unsurely, "Do you want me to cook for you? I don't have anything fresh in my fridge. Are we going to a grocery store?" Then he opens the note app on his phone to jot down on the list of items he might need to cook for them both.

Jongin clears his throat, "We can't go to my apartment now," he lies, and it is obvious enough for Kyungsoo that the older quirks his eyebrows at Jongin in suspicion. 

"Jongin, what is this? What is going on?" Kyungsoo asks softly. He levels his eyes to meet with Jongin's. 

"Why do you ask? You don't want me to go to your room?" Jongin tries to even his tone, trying his best to not sound as upset as he already is.

The older's face falls, his lips frowning in surprise. "I-I didn't mean it that way, but we can't go to my room today," Kyungsoo answers, reaching to hold on Jongin's hands that are clutching tightly on the steering wheel. 

"When did you moved out? Or did you even live here? Please don't lie to me Kyungsoo, I am really tired," Jongin states sternly.

Kyungsoo looks back at him wide-eyed, clearly not expecting Jongin to know, biting his lower lip harshly and unsure if he should answer or not. 

"2 years ago. I...moved out 2 years ago," Kyungsoo finally concedes, eying at Jongin nervously from the corner of his eyes. 

The silence in the car is suffocating, Kyungsoo can feel all the unasked questions floating around in the confined space. Jongin lets out a deep long sigh, the tension in his shoulders easing as he relaxes his forearms from clutching on the steering wheel. 

Kyungsoo readies himself to answers everything, he doesn't want Jongin to misunderstand anything. But the younger continues to keep silent, making Kyungsoo unsure if he should speak or not. 

"Jongin, I-"

"Open the dashboard," Jongin cuts him off. For a moment, he remains still but reluctantly opens the compartment like he is requested. There sits the silver watch that had haunted Jongin's mind for weeks on end. Kyungsoo gingerly picks up the timepiece, he couldn't help but inspects the watch then wraps it around lovingly on his wrist. 

"Who is S?" Jongin asks impatiently, for the first time today he turns to look at the older's face properly. Kyungsoo at this point should know that there is no escape to answer the question but he lingers a bit, only started to panic when Jongin lets out an impatient sigh. 

"It's my mom's. This is her watch. My parents' anniversary gift," Kyungsoo rushes out. Jongin narrows his eyes in disbelief, scoffing at his boyfriend in his face. 

"What is this really about?" Kyungsoo asks angrily. "Do you think I am cheating on you!?" 

"What's there to not think about?" Jongin mocks, no longer looking at him as he turns away from him again. 

"Jongin, I am NOT cheating on you," Kyungsoo says exasperatedly, "This is ridiculous."

"What really ridiculous is you taking me for a fool and lying to my face when you could have told me months ago," Jongin argues. 

Their anger reaching a tandem. " I drove you home every fucking night last semester to this fucking building and you never once told me you don't even live here anymore."

"Do you know how I feel when I saw that stupid watch of yours? Kyungsoo now tell me who is the ridiculous one?" Jongin says, his voice getting louder with each sentence and he couldn't even look Kyungsoo's face.

Kyungsoo stubbornly sits still, crossing his arms in his chest and keeping his mouth shut all while his eyes brimming with tears threatening to fall.

"Jongin...this isn't really the time o-or the place for this," Kyungsoo trembles, the mix of anger and sadness all welling up and constricting his chest.

"I want to be alone," Jongin says with finality. He sniffles as he wipes his face with the back of his hand. 

The older unbuckles wordlessly, slowly getting off the car. Before he closes the car door, he speaks barely above a whisper, "I am sorry. But Jongin ah I am telling you the truth."

As soon as the passenger side's door shuts close, Jongin starts the engine and glances at Kyungsoo outside once. Kyungsoo steps back enough for the car to move as he longingly looks at Jongin driving off the compound. 

***

THREE YEARS AGO

Spring of March 16

Kyungsoo struggled to get the lock to open. Of all days, his bike chain lock decided to fuck him over, when he needed to return his paper to the lab before the 4th period starts. He quickly deduced that running across the campus in 10 minutes was doable even on this chilly day. He looked at the time, his mom's watch beautifully glimmered under the sunlight. Right...he still had 12 minutes tops. He abandoned the bike chain lock for now and began to sprint. 

When he reached the quad, he was blocked by a group of students in their university volleyball team's jerseys and almost all of them were wearing the number 12. He has completely forgotten that today was the semi-final and to top it all off, it was their home game too. Their university was famous for its sports program and as of recent, the volleyball team had become the favorite of the majority of the student body. 

He managed to squeeze himself through the adrenaline pumped sports enthusiasts who were talking about this new wing spiker in the team. _12 this_ and _Kim that_ , no wonder they were wearing the matching jersey number 12. Minseok told him about this at his last Sunday party, about how he had managed to get the popular student-athletes to come or something like that. He flushed at the sudden memory of being pinned down by the muscle chest during the same Sunday night. 

The damp air almost seeped inside his wool sweater, he should have worn his coat. He skipped a few steps of the stairs and tried to run as quietly as possible down the hallway. He wished Professor. Lee was slow like how he usually was during the lectures. The watch said it was almost 2 minutes before the 4th period. He slid open the lab room door and it was empty. Dumbfounded but he still walked into the empty lab and switched on the lights. 

There was no notice written on either the table in the front nor on the green board. He walked back to the sliding door to see if he had missed any paper stuck on it but to find it also lacking that as well. He called his lab partner but it went straight to his voicemail instead. So, he opened their class group chat on his phone. The last message was sent three days ago by him and nobody had even bothered to reply to it. But he typed out asking if they knew the class had been canceled. 

With no other option left, he decided to email Professor Lee. To his surprise, there was a chain email addressed to their class by Professor Lee. Since when did this man start using chain email? The man was as ancient as the time itself and couldn't be bothered with keeping up with modern technology. Professor Lee had informed them that the class had been canceled because of the game and they could send their lap report via email. 

Kyungsoo wanted to slap himself, he angrily shoved the crisp paper into his backpack. Then his phone chimed the familiar tone. He opened up the message quickly and it was his bank informing about money being transferred into his account. All the sour mood from running across the campus on a chilly day disappeared like the melting snow shoveled into a pile under the sun. He kissed his phone screen and proceeded to write an email to send his gratitude to the foundation.

With nothing else to do, except somehow, he needed to unlock the bike chain. He was in no position to get a new bike or break the lock itself although it was tempting from the frustration he had been feeling with the lock. He decided to deal with that maybe later and walked back to his dorm. 

The dorm was haphazardly empty then he remembered that most of the students must be at the arena cheering for their university's team. He greeted the front desk lady to which she just stoically looked him back. The cafeteria was still closed and he still had an hour or so before he could get his dinner so he just went up to his room on the 7th floor. He tapped the key into his room and toed his shoes off at the entrance. 

There were the letters he collected yesterday to be mangled, all piled up on his study desk. When he saw the familiar green envelope with a tiny golden bellflower print in the corner, he touched it fondly. There was no way he could afford to live in a dorm-like this if not for the Gaenari Foundation's financial aid. 

He cut the envelope cleanly with the pocket knife then he slowly took the fine paper out. He smiled as the first letter he saw was _"To dearest Soo"_

The person in charge of sending letters to the recipients of the Gaenari Foundation's financial aid was nothing like Kyungsoo had imagined. Albeit nothing short of professional, Mr. Cha would send personalized letters to every recipient. Kyungsoo had been the one who had stuck around enough that they began to send each other letters back and forth. He found comforting similarity with the man he had never met and sometimes it soothed the empty void his mother had left behind recently. 

He took off his wristwatch and put it gingerly on top of the small wooden box. He longingly gazed at the silver photo stand. At first, he couldn't even bear to look at the photo for more than a second. Now it had become a routine whenever he woke up, went out and went to sleep. 

Kyungsoo leaned down to wipe at the slightly foggy glass of the photo stand. 

"Happy Birthday Mom" He whispered fondly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is slowly unfolding. It is a slow burn so let's make this through, yeah?
> 
> Notes:
> 
> The University schedule in this story is based on Seoul National University. So it is going on the Korean Season timeline.  
> Basically they still have 2 semesters per academic year but their Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter very different from others.
> 
> The academic year begins in March and ends next year February. 
> 
> Two regular semesters during Spring and Fall, lasting 16 weeks long each. 
> 
> March - Spring Semester starts >>> June - Spring Semester ends  
> July & August - Summer Break
> 
> September - Fall Semester starts >>> December - Fall Semester ends  
> January & February - Winter Break
> 
> The University Games in this Au are held during the Spring Semester
> 
> The Professional League will be held during Winter Break (based on the V-league tournaments in South Korea)
> 
> That's all the info for now! Please comment and let me know you think about this chapter.


	5. Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way we met. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How is everyone doing?   
> Unbetaed but enjoy!!

THREE YEARS AGO

Spring of March 16 

Jongin badly wanted to punch that smirk off of the rival team's libero. There was no way the little man could receive all his serves, especially two times in a row. Jongin hunched his body over, trying his best to keep his breathing steady. The taunting chants from the rival university's cheer squad faded into the distance, all he could hear were the thumping of his heart and the ringing in his ears. 

Wongshik yelled something from his right, the setter signaling him to do the move they practiced two weeks ago. Jongin had little confidence in that but he might as well do it if the libero received his third serve then the game would go into a tie. 

He couldn't risk it.

He glanced at their team's middle blocker, Chan-wook was awfully quiet. Jongin could almost feel the anger radiating out of the middle blocker's back. 

The referee urged Jongin to get on with it. He rolled the ball on his palms, feeling the familiar texture; almost calculating at which velocity the device would fly. His sneaker squeaked loud in the silent arena when he lunged forward, jumping as high as the pearly white net in front. 

The ball hit the ground in a resounding smack and then someone cursed out loud just as his feet landed on the ground. 

Jongin tumbled over when Chan-wook bodyslammed him to the ground, the middle blocker's rough hand ruffled his hair as if he was a puppy. 

The referee blew the whistle loud and their university crowd shook the arena with their victorious cheers. 

They were going to compete in the National University Champion League representing Seoul. 

**12 GO! KIM GO! 12 WON! WE WON! 12 FLY! KIM FLY!**

**"** Guess you are still the crowd favorite," Wonshik gasped as he caught his breath to lie down next to Jongin and Chan-wook. They were so exhausted. 

Jongin barely snorted at his friend's remark which earned him a jab to his side. Chan-wook was the first to get up after the referee told them to get off the floor. Jongin lightly palmed the left side of his chest, listening to the slowing beats of his calming heart. Finally his heart at peace. For now. 

***

If free booze was what they want, Chan-wook's house was the go-to place. And it also had to do with him living the farthest away from the campus and was only one in the team with a driver's license. Jongin bemused beside the uncharacteristically excited Wonshik as he drove them to Chan-wook's place. 

Although he liked spending time with his friends, the game had worn him out more than what he could usually handle. He stared at Wonshik from the side, thoroughly entertained by the tone-deaf whistling noises the setter was making. Jongin leaned his head back, closing his eyelids shut and trying to sneak in as much as sleep he could. He knew for sure that it wouldn't be just the team at the party. There would surely be other people coming to crush the place to bits. This could only mean there would be no sleeping involved. 

If he didn't know better, he would have felt bad for the state of Chan-wook's house after the party. Neither the middle blocker nor his parents seemed to care about the frequent _'gatherings'_ being thrown in their family holiday home. Jongin didn't know if he should feel okay with it. If it had been his fathers' place, Jongdae and he would have been skinned alive as soon as their fathers found even a speck of dust in the entryway.

Once their car turned around the curb to the driveway, the vibration from the bass-boasted soundboxes was almost rattling the flimsy car windows. Wonshik had replaced them with cheap boot-lagged ones after he crashed them through god's know what. Jongin had never been one to question things if they didn't concern him.

When they approached the door, Chan-wook swung it open with a yell. As he had expected, the house was full to the brim with people. Little lights were switched on, and the ear-deafening music almost made Jongin nauseous. He looked into the living room, trying to spot some of his teammates. Not that he was so eager to reunite with them, he had to avoid them as much as he could or they would challenge him to chug down the ungodly amount of liquor. 

And he was famous for never backing down a challenge. Jongin was many things but he was trying to not add an 'alcoholic' to that list. Wonshik had gone into the kitchen so he had yelled at his friend to bring him something light to drink, preferably without any alcohol in it. 

Unfortunately, Chan-wook had heard that sentiment and he smacked Jongin's back to mildly threaten him to chug down the half-empty beer inside a plastic cup. Jongin gulped it down easily, the coolness of ice made the bitter taste of the beer manageable. 

His phone vibrated from his jean's back pocket. It was Jongdae congratulating him about making it to the semi-finals. The older had just made resident in the hospital so he barely had time to even talk to Jongin. Jongin was grateful though, Jongdae was all he had left anyway. In a sense. 

"Please stop harassing the pizza boy." Someone spoke loudly from the hallway. Jongin had to squint his eyes to make out the blurry figures under the super dim light.

There were three men standing close to each other, one of them was noticeably shorter than the other two. But Jongin still couldn't see their faces. 

"Look you either pay or take me to someone who ordered these," the shorter spoke calmly, his voice surprisingly deep and smooth. 

At least Jongin recognized the other two corners the _"pizza-boy"._ There were those types of sunbaenims who hang around the students even after graduation. He had seen them around enough to know they were harmless but it still didn't mean they didn't annoy Jongin. 

It already had been a bad idea to come to the party and he had to witness a hallway fight. He needed to find Wonshik so that at least he could take his jacket he left inside the car and maybe tried to catch a taxi. 

The problem was he had to pass through the hallway to get to the kitchen and the way it looked the fight was almost a hair away to break out.

Jongin begrudgingly got up from the comfortable sofa he just put his butt on. As he turned to the hallway, he saw the pizza boy twisting one of the sunbaes arms and had his knee lodge between the other's thighs. 

Jongin rushed to them, pulling both of them apart with a brute force. The other sunbae who was mediating the situation looked at Jongin worriedly. And he was the one who told Jongin that his friend could get a little weird (read: jerky) if he had a little alcohol in his system. 

The pizza boy glared at them both as the sunbaes walked away from him and Jongin. "Hey, I think I know who ordered these pizzas, but you might not be able to find him," Jongin said to him. 

The other boy looked into his eyes then he sighed. "Just tell me where Ahn Chan-wook is. I need his signature since he paid with card," he said slowly, fishing out his phone from the little bag. It oddly made him looked like a schoolboy. 

"I can pay for it, can you do another payment or something like that?" Jongin didn't exactly know why was he trying to pay for Chan-wook's pizza but he still pulled out his card from his wallet. 

The other boy stared at him like he was some kind of an idiot but he let Jongin typed in his account on his iPad. 

"Kim Jongin-ssi, please sign here," The other boy then handed him the pen.

"Have we met before?" Jongin asked but feeling stupid when the other boy scoffed at his question. _What a nice question to ask someone at a college party?_

"Believe me I would remember your handsome face if I had met you before," The other boy answers and glanced up at Jongin beneath his cascading dark eye-lashes. 

Jongin felt momentarily stupified by the open flirtatious attitude, but he was also known for being an active player in the field. 

Feeling a little confident, he bracketed both of his hands on either side of the other boy's head. The hallway was thankfully empty except them, the booming noises from the speakers still companying them. 

"I swear I have seen you somewhere," Jongin whispered to the other boy's mouth so close that he could feel the little hitch of breath from the other boy. 

"Baby, tell me your name?" Jongin continued as he slowly slid down his right hand to the wall beside the other boy's hip, dangerously close that he could see the other boy contemplating to touch Jongin's hand himself. 

But he didn't. The other boy just smirked at Jongin, then he leaned closer, making their noses touch each other. 

Before Jongin could say anything, the other boy just gently nibbled on Jongin's plump bottom lip. Jongin audibly gasped but not without encasing the other boy's tiny waist with both of his hands. 

"Usually I don't give out my name," the other boy whispered, "but Handsome, you might need one to yell in bed, no?" 

Jongin had never felt this turn-on in his life, so he nodded his head like a fucking broken bobblehead. 

The other boy let Jongin scooped him up from his knees as he locked his plump thighs around Jongin's waist. 

"Call me Kyungsoo," he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm I just needed to get this out of my system. Nothing is happening but is it tho??? 
> 
> I have been self-quarantining for a few days now so you never know you will see me update again lol.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think!


	6. March 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time is the charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I updated it again! and I also updated the tags finally getting the gist of my own story lol.   
> I am way too excited about future scenarios and chapters. 
> 
> Quick Volleyball Match facts 
> 
> \- There are usually only 3 sets for each match but only finals hold 5 matches. I used Varsity Volleyball as an example so all 3 matches have 25 points that will determine who wins it.
> 
> \- There are four principle people who keeps the match score. The first referee is the one who sits a platform in front of a net and the Second referee is the one who sits on the floor in front of the net opposite to the first referee. The two line judges who stays on opposites of each other behind the last line of corresponding sides.
> 
> Before you go, please makes sure you read the hints and the corresponding questions in the endnotes. 
> 
> There are specific lines and characters I put in this chapter. If you can guess them right, there will be a bonus chapter or drabble of any kind for the first 2 correct participants.

PRESENT 

Spring of March 31

Wonshik has been glaring at him for what Jongin thinks about 30 mins now. He really could care less but his best friend is also a great setter whose probability in winning a game depends on his range of mood. And angry isn't an emotion that will send them to the finals. Jongin keeps missing the passes and couldn't properly hit the spikes as well as he usually does. 

Although he knows that they are only on their rehearsals so not putting your 100% is not a crime so severe. But they should know better than to slack during rehearsal. Not after their painful loss last year, they can't afford to lose another semi-final. Fate likes to play dirty tricks thus matching Jongin's team with the same team from last year and the year before. 

It is almost stupid how the two teams would always end up in the same lineup for consecutively three years now. The funnier thing is how both teams have one champion cup each and there exists an unspoken rule that the team which will win this year championship will end the two universities' biggest rivalry for years. 

Chan-wook sympathetically pats his back, Wonshik has been drilling the middle blocker as well. They get it, it will be Wonshik's last year to make it to the finals with the university team. So the whole team just basically sucks it up, even the coach has taken a backseat for this game in particular. 

When the timer buzzes them to get off the court for the other team to warm-up, Coach Kang pulls Jongin to the side. 

"So you are not planning to tell them?" Coach Kang asks him. 

Jongin quirks an eyebrow at him, Coach usually never distracts him with other things that have nothing to do with the game. 

"No. I have no plan whatsoever," Jongin answers him rather curtly. Coach Kang gives him an unpleased look but doesn't reprimand him for that. 

"They put Park on the bench for the game just so you know," Coach Kang adds solemnly before he leaves Jongin to his own devices. 

He doesn't know how he should feel about that. Not that he is anticipating the rival team's middle blocker for the game but if the other team's coach isn't stupid, they need Park on the court. Jongin may be a little off during the practice but his serves and attacks are no child's play to either receive or block.

Jongin walks into the locker room to change out his jersey because he is a sweater and today he is sweating like a dying pig. Almost as expected, Wonshik is leaning against his locker, the setter is now with his game jersey on. It's their home game this year so, therefore, the cobalt blue uniform. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wonshik cuts to the chase. He still hasn't moved away from Jongin's locker so he has to lightly push him to the side. 

"Wonshik, please," Jongin groans, not having the energy to argue with him. 

"Just because you made it the pro-league, doesn't mean you get to slack off," Wonshik bites out. At this point, it doesn't matter how the setter has found out but it also doesn't mean Jongin shouldn't be mad at being accused like this. 

"This has nothing to do with me making it the league!" Jongin grits out, "I am sorry about being off but you don't get to judge me like that."

"Have I _ever_ slack off during any of our games?" Jongin challenges, he hates how he spits venom when provoked. Wonshik sighs, leaning his back on the lockers, making them clank loudly. 

"Jongin, let me tell you this. Whatever that is going on in that head of yours right now, I need you to put it in the corner or a box. We need to win this," Wonshik emphasizes, pointedly staring at him. 

"I know. I know," Jongin reassures. The setter gives him a weak smile. They stay silent for what it seems for hours but that would have screwed them over.

He swiftly changes out into his clean jersey. He knows it has been washed and clean but the slight stretch in how worn the jersey is, gives him a sort of familiarity. It grounds him, sort of. Jongin chuckles lowly, he has always been teased by others for his sentimentality. 

"So trouble in paradise?" Wonshik asks with a grin. Jongin frowns and throws his sweaty jersey at the setter's face to which Wonshik effectively dodges it. 

"Do you know why Park is on the bench today?" Jongin changes the subject, Wonshik scoffs at him but he still replies, "Knee injury, pretty bad if you tell me."

Jongin couldn't help the audible gasp that comes out of his mouth. No wonder he hasn't heard about the rival team's middle blocker from any of the previous matches. Flabergasted, he stares at Wonshik and the setter gives him a knowing look. 

"Wait. Don't tell me, they got to the semi-finals without him?" Jongin rushes out and Wonshik nods in answer. 

"They got this new kid, a transfer student from Anxi, China. His serves are like fucking canons," Wonshik muses, he looks excited. 

Jongin just knows this game is about to go from good to great. He even smugly adds, "Oh we'll see how he will get through Chan-wook first."

***

The volleyball lands on the polished floor with a resounding smack and spins beautifully until it loses its momentum.

"Shit! Aren't you supposed to be marking him!?" Number 9, the middle blocker from the other team yells at the other middle blocker, 14. 

"I did. I fucking did, all right!" 

"OUT!" The line judge from the opposite side of Jongin's team announces. 

Jongin glances at the board since they are at the set number 3, the scores are at 22 - 20 currently which means three more points then they win the set thus winning the game. He curses under his breath, he has miscalculated his strength.

Wonshik tells him to not mind it. Park hasn't entered the match yet, still warming the bench. 

The new kid is not bad at all, number 22 from the other team. He's actually doing quite well for a rookie. He still couldn't break through Chan-wook's blocks though. It is satisfying to see his bratty face gets tangled with frustration. He did, however, manage to score a few points but only when Chan-wook is rotated out. 

It's the new kid's time to serve again. Jongin sends a quick apology to his team members for his carelessness for the serve he makes the other team have. Chan-wook hoots at the new kid, taunting him.

Jongin chuckles at his friend, he knows for sure that if he were on the opposite of the net, he would be pissed at the gigantic teasing middle blocker. 

The squeaking noise of the shoes set Jongin in motion. Then comes the pounding smack of the rubber ball as it passes violently towards their side of the net.

With a loud thud, Chang-wook has blocked it down. Again.

The score is now in their favor, they are at 23 - 20. Two more. Two more then they will get their second cup. They will be one step closer to the cup. 

The referee sitting on the platform pulls his hand up after a sharp whistle. Wonshik is the first to notice Park stretching from the opposite side of their court. 

Finally, they are sending the shield to the battle. Too bad, Jongin is going to win the game. 

It's Jongin's third time to serve. He moves to the back of the court as he slowly accesses the moving giant walking towards the net.

Park looks oddly calm. He usually the type to get easily agitated when the game isn't in his favor. He and Chan-wook are uncannily alike, from the formidable height to the aggressive competitiveness. 

Chan-wook gives him a look. It makes Jongin worried that he instinctively searches for Wonshik, waiting for the latter's signal. The setter looks tense, he doesn't even spare Jongin a glance. 

Jongin calms the storm in his head, he hunches his body over as he breathes in slowly. The referee urges Jongin to get on with it. A feeling of deja vu runs through his veins like lightning flashing through the sky. He feels like he has been in this scenario before. 

He rolls the ball in his palms, feeling the familiar texture; almost calculating at which velocity the device will fly. His sneaker squeaks loud in the silently anticipating arena. Then he lunges forward, jumping as high as the pearly white net in front. 

The ball didn't pass, not even an inch forward from the net. Two pairs of long arms, two pairs of wide palms have smacked it down. Into their side of the net. It was 22 and Park.

The scores are at 23 - 21 now. 

"BRING IT ON KIM JONGIN!" Park yells in a booming voice almost overpowering the arena. The deep rumbling noise resembling the angry lightning in stormy days, the kind of sound that no amount of rain can calm its fury. Jongin finally understood that look in Park's eye. Jongin now knows where that deja vu is coming from.

Lee sunbae had that look just before the last year Nationals. Chan-wook and he were the unyielding iron wall of their team, their core defense. When Lee sunbae had to retire because of his bad ankle, he had threatened the coach he would rather die than not play for the Nationals with the team. With the red-eyed and determined look of a dying bull, Lee Sunbae took them to the Nationals. 

Jongin grins. Clarity has come. He fucking loves volleyball.

"OH, I WILL PARK CHANYEOL!!!" Jongin yells back with his own rumble of lightning.

***

Kyungsoo mutters under his breath, "Testerone hiked fools." He and the many spectators in the arena have witnessed the fiery exchange between Kim Jongin and Park Chanyeol. Though the sight made him smile. 

Kyungsoo hasn't told Jongin that he will be coming to the game. He hasn't talked to Jongin for 2 weeks. He tried to give Jongin space. That's how they keep themselves sane and how their relationship has last this long. The thing is Kyungsoo isn't exactly known for having long-lasting romantic endeavors. So is Jongin. 

The only thing that sets them apart is Jongin's aloof nature that masks his reservation towards people and Kyungsoo's nature of openness that masks his distaste for dishonesty. Maybe that's why he got mad when Jongin accused him of cheating. 

There's no use dwelling in it. He had fixed the issue with the letter. He had fixed the 'house' issue. He needs Jongin to know. Kyungsoo has things he needs to fix with him. And he has so many things he needs to tell Jongin. Among them this one thing he is supposed to tell him long overdue. He hopes Jongin says it back too.

The consistent buzzing from his pocket shooks him into reality. He impatiently pulls it out and answers it without looking at the caller ID. 

"Kyungsoo you need to get here right now!" Minseok shrieks at him right when he puts the phone near his ear.

"What the hell! Minseok! Calm down," Kyungsoo replies with a reproaching tone. 

"Just get here, I will text you the address," Minseok says in a rush and he cuts the call. 

Kyungsoo stupidly stares at his phone screen and within a sec, a message chimes into the notification bar. 

Minseok isn't an irrational person, he is slow to panic and slower in playing cards but that's not the point. He looks back at the game, both sides have been going at it for half an hour now. None of them have scored since Park Chanyeol joined the lineup. He looks at his watch, the little hands telling him it's almost a quarter past five. If he runs through the quad he will make it to the 6 p.m bus outside the campus. 

He throws his backpack on and rushes down the stairs. He looks back to the court again. He vaguely could make out Jongin's growing smile on his face. 

Fate plays such dirty tricks but he knows Jongin will win today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes a fun quiz
> 
> 1\. Who is the player 22 from the opponent's team? I gave out good enough of hint with that location I mention but mind you to make no mistake, he isn't any of the former or the current Chinese member of Exo but is an Exo.
> 
> 2\. Can you guess or vaguely guess what Kyungsoo is going to say to Jongin before Minseok interrupted? I think it's quite easy. 
> 
> Remember only to the first two comments with the correct answer will get the drabble gift of your choice!
> 
> If you have guessed them, please comment and let me know. If you don't want to guess them, please still comment and let me know how you feel about this chapter. I for one enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> Till next time.


	7. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo crosses paths with another Kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am back. Sorry for being away for soooo long.  
> Just finished my thesis so fics are back in full forced now.  
> The usual, un-betaed so please ignore the grammar mistakes lol

The bus stops right in front of the hospital. Kyungsoo looks around to find Minseok looking agitated at the entrance. The older man is looking down at the ground and impatiently tapping his feet to the wet concrete. There has been a drizzle this afternoon.

He speed-walks to Minseok, tapping him gently on his shoulder. Minseok's face softens as soon as he sees Kyungsoo.

"What happened?" He asks and Minseok shakes his head solemnly. 

"He said he won't testify anymore," Minseok grits out, his voice shakes as the anger he exploded moments ago reemerges. 

Kyungsoo audibly gasps. The court date is within a week, without this witness they won't even get to open the case. 

The case that he and Minseok have poured their soul into for 3 years might go to waste. 

"Oh my god!" Kyungsoo hisses, pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes to rub away the tears welling up in them. 

"He was fine yesterday," Minseok speaks, pulling Kyungsoo to sit with him on the nearest bench. 

Kyungsoo tilts his head to listen to Minseok more, "Then when I came by today to discuss what time he could talk with our lawyer," Minseok continues, "He knelt on the floor and apologized like a mad man. Saying he can't go through with this anymore." 

It doesn't make sense at all. The witness was the one who contacted Minseok about how he is willing to testify for them. Kyungsoo is so angry. He wanted to yell and scream. He couldn't even catch a break. 

He now understands why Minseok called him to come down immediately. Kyungsoo has never tried to meet the witness, let alone even permit Minseok to tell the witness that there is also another person involved in the reopening of the case. 

Now he has no choice but to give up his anonymity. He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulder. 

"You said he's staying in the west wing," Kyungsoo asks Minseok to be sure. 

"Yeah. Third floor. First corridor to the left. Room 305," Minseok answers, looking into his eyes, making sure if Kyungsoo is okay. 

Well, he isn't. But what choice do they have? 

"Sorry, I made you come. I think you are the only one who could convince him," Minseok says apologetically. 

"No. Don't apologize," Kyungsoo reassures, "we are in this together."

The rain starts falling again, this time a little harder. 

They walk to the reception where the nurse in charge of the west wing is busying typing into the system. She looks up at them impatiently when Kyungsoo clears his throat to grab her attention. 

She gives Minseok an impatient look and says, "Today's visitor limit is up. Please fill this up and come back tomorrow." She then slides a piece of paper towards them. 

"Wait. I just visited him once today," Minseok frantically asks her. She furrows her brows in confusion but types into the database. 

"Ah. His son visited this morning," she reads the screen at them, "around 10.00 a.m."

Minseok frowns at the new piece of information. There is no way Mr. Nam's estranged son could come to check on him. 

Kyungsoo pulls Minseok aside from hogging the reception. 

"Do you think the son has anything to do with this?" He expresses his doubts and Minseok nods his head in agreement. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I suppose. I remember him telling me his son used to play varsity volleyball at our university. That's all I know." 

Kyungsoo eyes Minseok warily. He could ask Jongin if he knows any Nam in his team but their situation is nowhere near resolved to even ask Jongin about another man. He heaves a sigh. 

"Let's just try to meet him," Minseok whispers while looking around the waiting area. 

"But the nurse said.." Kyungsoo doesn't get to finish the sentence as Minseok shushes him immediately. 

"Just follow me," Minseok says with finality and walks away. 

***

Jongdae thinks if he has to be awake for another hour, he will drop dead right there and then. The seventh cup of coffee has done little to peel off the heavy layer of skin he calls his eyelids away from his eyeballs. 

At this point, he should just drink something _sour_ to keep his nerves alive. This is not even his first 36-hour shift yet here he is hunching in front of a dimly lit vending machine. He wonders how Jongin's game is going. He wishes he could see his brother in the game but the schedule conflict is becoming more consistent as his residency at the hospital progresses. 

He wouldn't be able to make friends if not for the pals he made in medical school but all his friends took ER while he is the only resident in General Surgery. Sure, he gets to be dotted on by the eight general surgeons in the hospital but one gets tired to be treated more like a cute kitten than an actual resident. 

Today he has to make rounds in the west wing, after that he will be off for 12 hours. A can of Remune soda catches his eyes, he pushes the button however instead of a ping sound, a person yelps in surprise from being squished between the button and Jongdae's finger. 

His sleep-deprived eyes fly open as shock riddled into his body. He turns as fast as he could to the poor person but he somehow is trapped under the scrutiny of a pair of feline shaped eyes. The other male glares at him as he nurses his index finger with a pout.

The image is oddly adorable to him that he lets out a snort. Feline-eyed man...no _boy_ gapes at his reaction. He quickly apologizes before he could offend the other more. 

"I am so sorry, _student,_ " Jongdae assumes, since the backpack the other is wearing on his back is a quarter of his body size, and he also kinda looks like a schoolboy. 

"No worries, _Doctor Kim_ ," the feline-eyed boy retorts, glancing at his name stitched onto his white coat.

A sudden realization comes over to him, "Hey, aren't you the kid who has been visiting Mr.Nam in Room 305?" Jongdae inquires, not understanding himself as to why is he even attempting a conversation with the kid.

"Yes... I am," the feline-eyed boy answers in confusion. He then lifts himself from crouching in front of the vending machine. He looks unsure whether he should ask Jongdae something. So, he prompts the other. 

"Do you have a question?" Jongdae suggests. 

"I do," the other male replies, "are you one of the doctors in charge of Mr.Nam?" 

Jongdae frowns at the question, for someone who has been visiting the patient multiple times, it's odd for him to not know who is the doctor in charge of the said patient. 

"No, I am not. I am just a resident here but I can call up the nurses to let you know who." Jongdae answers honestly.

"Um, that won't be necessary. I just wanted to know if his condition is improving or not," The other male responds, suddenly avoiding eye contact with him.

Recalling from a handful of times he has read the patient's chart, he can safely answer the other male that Mr. Nam can be discharged in a day or two. However judging from their previous conversation, the boy might not be a family member so he cannot disclose that information. 

"Um I should go now," the other male tells him from seeing his hesitation. The boy begins to walk away from him, he doesn't pry but somehow it is suspicious enough that the image of the figure walking away lingers even when the boy turns to a corner. 

He follows after the boy quietly and stops at the corner where the latter just turn. He sees another boy standing side by side with the feline-eyed male. They are talking in a hushed tone which is justifiable since they are at the hospital. 

Jongdae vaguely remembers seeing the other boy who is talking to the feline-eyed kid. His big doe-eyes are hard to miss. He recks his brain to try to remember where did he even meet the doe-eyed boy. 

He doesn't mean to but he overhears a part of their conversation. Something about a court case. They both look worried sick about something and it kinda unnerves him as well. He then witnesses the feline-eyed boy hugging the doe-eyed boy tightly and thanking him. The latter patting his back gently and saying "It's okay now Minseok-ah." 

He lingers for a while until the boys go away. He walks over to Room 305, reading the full name of the patient. He quickly dials a number and the call goes through almost immediately. 

"Yes, Young Master," the person on the other side answers. 

"Can you find something for me?" Jongdae requests, "Can you find out who is Nam Taewon?" 

He knows it is illegal to look up a patient's history but something is nagging in the back of his mind that he shouldn't let this go so easily. 

"Young Master, do you mean Secretary Nam?" the other line responds in surprise. 

"What do you mean?" He ends up asking more questions than coming to any conclusion. 

"Yes, sir. Secretary Nam runs...um used to run our Future for Youth Foundation. He retired earlier this year. I have his number in the records. Would you like me to send his file over to you?" 

Jongdae frowns, their family's foundation that supports young students with financial aids is _supposed_ to be run independently without any managerial involvement from the main group, Gaenari Pharmaceutical. So why is a secretary from their group used to run the foundation? 

"Yes, please. That would be great. By chance do you know who he used to work directly under?" He further inquires. 

"Ah... Young Master, Secretary Nam is um...Chairman Kim's Head Secretary." The other side answers almost hesitantly. 

"Wait. You mean Granddad, not Aunt Eunji," he tries again, just to be sure. The other side responds with a quick yes. 

"Okay. Thank you so much, Mr. Choi. Please also keep this thing between us. Like usual." He whispers. 

"Certainly, Young Master." The other side confirms and Jongdae ends the call. 

He already knows his family has secrets as most families do. And he also knows that off-the-table offers are common things when it comes to business. He just hopes nothing their lawyers couldn't solve is happening or _worse_ has happened. 

It is never a good thing how the management has their hands into a non-profit organization that supposed to be independently supporting university students.

The foundation itself is created in honor of his deceased father so he rather not taint his beloved parent's name over whatever shady business his family has been doing. 

He has a bad feeling about this whole ordeal. Especially the scrutiny of those feline eyes is sending chills down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I have so many plans for this story.  
> Kudos and comments are very much welcomed!  
> Please let me know, I love reading your comments and it fuels my creative juices OwO !!!


	8. Back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To think things through while I hold on to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling creative juices flowing so here is another update!

Kyungsoo stares at the door. He just needs to push it a bit and their problem would be solved in no time. Or so he hopes. 

Nam Taewon. It has been a while. The last he heard from the man is 2 years ago. Oh well at least to his alias named Mr. Cha. The former hasn't stopped trying to get in touch with him despite Kyungsoo has been consistently ignoring his attempts. 

When he enters the room, the sterile scent of the hospital is even more prominent than it was in the hallway. The man resting on the bed has his back turned away from the door. Kyungsoo gently knocks the door to grab the man's attention. 

The man slowly turns, groaning, and not immediately recognizing Kyungsoo. 

Mr. Nam has grown so old since Kyungsoo last met him. The grey of his hair is unkempt, his skin sickly pale and the lines on his face are prominent. The old man's eyes grow lard once he registers Kyungsoo is inside the room with him. 

He abruptly sits up and gasps in shock. Immediately, he wails out strings of apologies. The sight makes Kyungsoo feel horrible. The anger that he felt when he heard the news about Mr. Nam refusing to stand witness gone, leaving no trace. 

Just the sadness welling up and the aching in chest grows. This man has tried and yet his past sins are still unforgivable. 

"Mr. Do," Mr. Nam gasps out in between pitiful sobs. Kyungsoo moves to the man's side slowly. He grabs a chair and promptly sits next to the hunched over the old man. 

"It's been a while, Mr. Cha," Kyungsoo says, his tone even but he has to make sure Mr. Nam knew about what he has done for Kyungsoo in Gaenari Foundation. Even in his pretense to be called Mr. Cha instead of his real name.

"I am so sorry about what happened," Mr. Nam apologizes again, "I just wanted to help. I have promised your father." 

"That's not what I am here for." Kyungsoo gently dismisses, " We need-... I need your help now." 

Mr. Nam looks at him, genuinely looks at him to see if Kyungsoo is certain. 

"Yes. Anything," Mr. Nam nods and tries to hold Kyungsoo's hand. Kyungsoo moves them away. 

"Then please testify. You know what am I talking about right." Kyungsoo finally says. 

Mr. Nam wavers a bit. "Kim Minseok-ssi never told me about another per..person involved. But I should have guessed. It's for your father after all." 

Kyungsoo breathes in the sterile air slowly. Memories rendering back to the day he and his mom was driven out of their own home for things that his father was accused of doing. 

For the longest time, he had believed them. No matter how many times his mom would try to tell him otherwise. Kyungsoo assumed that his father was guilty. Guilty and unforgivable for the things he had done even when it caused his own life. Kyungsoo looks away, not ready for another string of apologies. 

"Yes. It is for him. And also for Minseok's mom. Please." Kyungsoo pleads, he has no more pride to spare, just the need to get this case to reopen as soon as possible. 

"My son...he ah visited. I might need to talk to him," Mr. Nam answers after a moment of hesitation. Kyungsoo heaves a sigh. He knows it was worth a shot but to be shot down like this is so unfair. 

"I see," Kyungsoo admits defeat, "Just remember that the date is in three days." 

He gets up to leave. "Wait!" Mr. Nam calls after him. 

"I will do it. I will testify," Mr. Nam yelps. Kyungsoo almost gets whiplash from how fast he turns to look at Mr. Nam. 

Surprise marring his face, his hand holding onto the door handle begins to shake. 

"Please. I just... I need you to tell my son too. That's my only request," Mr. Nam continues to speak. Kyungsoo no longer has the energy to argue nor he is willing to sit next to Mr. Nam again. 

So he accepts. "Okay. But it has to be on my term. After. After you prep with our lawyer and only after the case reopened," he answers sternly. 

Mr. Nam nods and smiles at him. He doesn't return the smile.

When he exits the hospital room, he comes to face Minseok's worried frown. He hugs the older immediately, wanting to cry out so hard but instead he just holds onto Minseok. 

"Hyung..." he chokes, "he will testify."

Minseok grips on his shoulder harder and the older begins to cry softly. 

"Thank you. Kyungsoo thank you!" Minseok sobs. 

He gently pats the older's back, "It's okay now Minseok-ah. It's all right now." 

***

"Thanks, Hyung. It's okay, the coach is dropping me off. You don't need to send Mr. Choi over." Jongin speaks slowly. After the post-game adrenaline rush has passed, his stomach lets out series of noises. He wishes he could just chow down something heavy but he ends up sipping on his usual weird chicken-banana smoothie. The odd after taste is something you have to grow to love. 

Jongdae calls him right after he exited out of the shower inside the gymnasium. Telling Jongin that he can send Mr. Choi aka their _nanny/assistant_ to pick Jongin up. Usually, he is not so opposed to his hyung's pestering but today is also the day Jongdae's 36-hour shift ends so Jongin assumes his older brother would need Mr. Choi more than he does. 

"Wonshik found out," Jongin tells Coach Kang nonchalantly. Coach Kang sharply inhales and turns to look at him before he switches his attention back to the road. 

"And?" Coach Kang prompts, knowing how emotional his star setter can be. 

"He's angry. Well, he _was_ angry. We talked it out. I suppose," Jongin answers honestly. 

"You suppose? Jongin..." Coach Kang responds, making him rolls his eyes over something he has no control over. 

"You know he can't-... he won't play anymore right?" Coach Kang continues as he turns the car into the alley near Jongin's apartment. 

"No. I didn't know. I suspected it but... he never told me," Jongin answers calmly. 

"Well...whether it's his secret or not. People have the right to keep some things to themselves," Coach Kang comments nonchalantly. 

"Secrets to keep huh," Jongin mumbles to himself.

Soon they arrive at the almost empty parking lot of the apartment complex. It's still early for many of the residents to come back since most of them are working adults, unlike Jongin. Coach Kang doesn't linger and drives away as soon as he is sure Jongin enters the building lobby. 

Exhausted and ready to stay dead on his bed as he walks from the elevator leading to his apartment. 

"Jongin" He snaps his head up, his instincts are too wired to respond to this certain voice. Kyungsoo is standing in front of his apartment. 

Kyungsoo looks exhausted, more so than he does. He gives Jongin a wary smile, looking unsure if it has been the right decision to come see Jongin. 

To be honest, he too is tired. Tired of being angry at his boyfriend from keeping things to him, tired of having to meet all the expectations by everyone around him, tired of not having his hyung around just like when they were younger and so so tired of not seeing Kyungsoo for over a month now. 

"I-" Kyungsoo starts and then stops to think, Jongin just waits. 

"Congratulations about the game," Kyungsoo whispers softly as he walks towards where Jongin is standing. 

"I made you something to eat for the night," the older continues as he tries to hand Jongin a 2-tier lunch box. Jongin just stares at him so he grabs onto the former's hand and says almost brokenly, "I am sorry. I-..." 

Before Kyungsoo could continue, Jongin leans over him and nestles his face into his boyfriend's neck. While holding onto the lunchbox, Kyungsoo gently winds his arms around Jongin's waist. 

"I know. Soo, I know," Jongin whispers into Kyungsoo's hair. Feeling sad that his boyfriend doesn't smell like his shampoo anymore. It has been really a long time. 

"I am so tired, hyung," Jongin continues, "let's go inside, hmm?" 

Kyungsoo sniffles as he tries to hide his face into Jongin's chest, listening to the slow beating of his lover's heart. 

"I love you," Kyungsoo whispers into Jongin's shirt. 

"Hmm?" Jongin asks as he cups the older's face with his hands. 

Kyungsoo leans up to give Jongin a soft peck. The younger's lips quirk into a full-blown smile and he kisses Kyungsoo back. 

"Let me feed you, you big baby," Kyungsoo teases but his tone betraying him from his usual smugness. 

Jongin laughs a little lowly and gives his boyfriend a big wet smooch on his cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm this chapter kinda angsty but next OwO incoming smutttt stay tuneeeee!   
> Let me know what you think in the comments down below!!!  
> See ya!


	9. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a while! Lol just as promised, there is long-awaited smut in this chapter!  
> I tried lol hope you guys like it.  
> Unbeta-ed!

Kyungsoo scans over the empty cabinet of the younger's kitchen. Aside from haphazardly thrown around instant noodles, there is nothing fresh to make a quick breakfast. 

He glances over the still sleeping lump of human-shaped cover on the bed. Jongin's studio is spacious but the layout is so odd that his bed faces the open counter kitchen. He notes the time, it already 9 in the morning. Kyungsoo thinks a quick trip to the grocery store downstairs and if he is even quicker, he might get their breakfast ready before Jongin even wakes. 

He hauls up the tote bag from the sofa and fishes from out his phone to write a short list of things to get at the store. He has several messages from Minseok and a couple from his faculty. He replies to Minseok first, informing the older about his whereabouts and ignores the texts from the university. His juniors will live another day without him. 

Once he reaches the familiar grocery store, he makes sure to get the fresh honey buns that Jongin likes, they are popular with the locals and are usually sold out. He makes his way to the greens aisle to grab some chives and Taiwan Bokchoys. 

It takes faster than he thought and he is already making his way back to Jongin's apartment. 

Before he knows it, he is already letting himself into the younger's place. Jongin didn't change his passcode during their month-long fight. He spares a look at the younger, still peacefully sleeping on his California king-sized bed. 

Kyungsoo wills himself to not go cuddle with Jongin and prepares to cook their breakfast. Porridge with Eggs and Honeybuns. 

***

Jongin silently eats the last spoon of the porridge Kyungsoo made. His boyfriend has already finished his portion and is washing his dishes over at the sink. He remembers falling asleep on the sofa but doesn't recall walking back to his bed. 

Yesterday was a tiring day. His body needing the rest, he has been deliberately not giving it. He must have crushed right after dinner. 

His stomach agrees with everything Kyungsoo makes. Guess the poor thing is already at its limit from the takeout meals Jongin had in the past month. 

He has missed the older very much. Still feeling sad that Kyungsoo doesn't smell like him anymore. But he also remembers the reason why he was and is mad at the older. Some secrets he can understand but what happened isn't something that he could brush under the rug and play a fool. 

He's glad they are okay. He hopes they are okay. It is kinda sad that they don't know much about each other even after three years of dating. 

Jongin wakes from his thoughts when Kyungsoo comes over to retrieve his empty bowl. Kyungsoo hasn't said anything aside from quite apologies and how much he has missed Jongin. 

He watches his boyfriend silently as the older is putting the now cleaned dishes on the wire rack. 

"Come back to bed," Jongin calls out, surprised by the hoarse tone of his voice. Kyungsoo chuckles cutely and walks over to the bed. 

Jongin leans forward and kisses Kyungsoo on the cheek, satisfied that the older's clean skin smells like his face wash. 

Kyungsoo hums and lays his upper body across Jongin's lap. He looks up at Jongin with his big brown eyes. They are both toeing around the reason why they went through the fight, not wanting to upset each other.

"Do you remember the night where you kicked me in the face?" Kyungsoo reminisces. Jongin scoffs at the wording and playfully glares at his boyfriend, "I was asleep," he defends. 

"Besides, I bought this bed the next day for you," Jongin retorts, leaning his back on the headboard and exposing his long neck. 

"Hmm, I tested it out for us," Kyungsoo flirts instead, hauling himself up on his elbows so that his face is in line with Jongin's chest. 

The younger's naked torso is warm on his cheeks as he inhales the usual citrusy scent of the younger's body wash. 

The gentle rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest are slowly luring him back to sleep. Kyungsoo wonders when was the last time did they appreciate each other presence as calmly as this. He doesn't mind taking everything slow. Their relationship has been moving at a pace that none of them knows what the other truly like. 

Aside from their incredible chemistry in bed, all Kyungsoo knows about Jongin is how he likes his coffee 70% milk and his favorite color is pink. He loves that endearing side of Jongin. Not the star athlete from their university, not the insanely smart Maths student and not even the insatiable sex god in bed. Jongin that he loves is the boy with a goofy grin and that star-struck look his beautiful eyes hold whenever Kyungsoo makes him food. 

Kyungsoo thinks he is a little in love and Jongin is a whole lot worth more than all the love his little heart ever gives. 

Jongin's long gentle fingers slowly massaging his scalp is what breaks him out of his little lovesick monologue. He looks up at his boyfriend who is closing his eyes, seemingly trying to ease out the lingering sleep from just waking up a few minutes ago. Kyungsoo is not so sure, how long have they been laying around like this but he doesn't mind. 

Jongin's stomach grumbles loudly, making him giggles out loud. He just ate his breakfast but the younger's huge appetite is yet to be satisfied. 

Kyungsoo ponders if he should already prepare lunch, so he moves away from the younger's warm chest. But Jongin cradles his long arm around the small of his back, rendering him still so that Kyungsoo won't leave. 

Jongin softly kisses his temple and then his cheeks, the younger's lip is a little chapped but the kiss is sweet and soft like always. 

"It's okay. My stomach is just confused. I haven't been eating regularly as I used to," Jongin softly mumbles. 

It really shouldn't make him sad but Kyungsoo feels guilty anyway. If only he was honest, Jongin and he wouldn't even fight in the first place. 

"Don't." Jongin stops him before he could apologize, instead, Jongin shushes him like a child as his long fingers draw shapes on his back. 

The fingers slowly move down to the ham of his shirt and they begin to push the fabric up, revealing Kyungsoo's soft skin. He sighs into Jongin's chest, relishing the oddly satisfying massage the younger is giving him. 

"I am in love with you," Kyungsoo mumbles into the younger's chest, refusing to show his face when Jongin nudges him in question. 

When Jongin whines childishly for Kyungsoo to repeat what he has just said, he leans up to kiss the younger square on his lips, whispering _'I love you'_ more daringly this time. 

Jongin has this blank look on his face. It makes Kyungsoo worry, his heart aches and it begins to beat faster as the seconds pass by. When he tries to face away from Jongin's adoring face, the younger flips him onto his back. 

The sudden switch in position kinda disorients him a bit as he bounces on their mattress like a stuffed toy. Before he could yell at Jongin for being so reckless, Jongin's lips are trying to _devour_ his surprised ones. 

Kyungsoo moans into the kiss, the soft wet tongue bringing tingly sensations that shakes his core. Jongin kisses so good, so perfect. Each swipe of the soft muscle leaves Kyungsoo wanting more, shamelessly moaning into the younger's welcoming mouth. 

He pants harshly when Jongin breaks their kiss. Jongin looks at him so fondly, Kyungsoo feels like he could drown in Jongin's expressive eyes. 

Jongin kisses his eyelids one two many times, whispering how he also is so so in love with Kyungsoo. 

***

Kyungsoo can feel it coming. His toes curling into themselves as he waits for the bone-deep satisfaction to happen. But it didn't instead all he could feel is Jongin's big warm hand holding his weeping cock tight. Not tight enough to hurt but tight enough to make him scream at his boyfriend. 

They are both lying on their sides, facing each other so he can see Jongin's growing smirk on his full lips. He wants to punch the smug look off the younger's face but his dominant hand is trapped between the tangle of their bodies. 

His whole body aches, he has one of his legs props impossible straight on Jongin's shoulder and an egg-vibrator shoved up his ass. All he could do is whine and beg Jongin to do something about it. 

At first, Jongin promises to get him off if Kyungsoo can get Jongin to cum before him. Kyungsoo knows all the spots the younger likes. 

He had wet his own fingers dripping wet with lube and gliding his hand on the younger's cock in a slow, torturous pace that Jongin likes. He would form a tight ring with his index finger and thumb, sliding down on the veiny girth almost as tight as his own hole. He remembers his hole throbbing like a needy bitch in heat when even his own fingers reach to the base of Jongin's cock.

Jongin doesn't keep his promise, instead, he made Kyungsoo put in his least favorite toy inside. He like Jongin's fingers, they are long and thick and whenever he spreads them inside Kyungsoo, he can feel himself shaking with want. 

When Kyungsoo grips his hand on Jongin's shoulders, whimpering into the younger's neck for him to do something, Jongin has the audacity to chuckle and just press the godforsaken toy against his prostate. It feels so good, so good that Kyungsoo knows he's drooling. He also knows that he is also making that stupid face whenever it gets too much for him. 

Because Jongin likes and encourages that look, the younger's eyes with glazes over with lust whenever Kyungsoo makes his _slut_ face. 

Now all the energy in his limbs is gone, he feels and looks like a ragdoll for only Jongin to play with and put into place. He knows he's whimpering and pawing at the younger's chest. 

Jongin slowly puts his leg down as he moves lower into their mattress. Instead of letting his leg go, Jongin grabs his other thigh and lift it also up. 

Kyungsoo's legs are spread open on Jongin's King-sized bed. He loves sex, sex with Jongin is like heaven but most of the time he never gives in to the younger so easily. 

But today he feels like submitting, he wants and needs Jongin to break him apart and fuck him into the mattress. 

Jongin abruptly pulls the toy out, Kyungsoo's insides quiver, confused by the sudden lack of sensation. 

"You are so pink," Jongin whispers onto the soft skin between his balls and hole. Kyungsoo's hole makes a needy twitch. 

"Shut up," he whines, hiding his red face into the fold of his arm. He bites down on his lower lip when Jongin licks a broad strip up his hole.

The warm and slick tongue keeps gliding up and down in wet stroke. Kyungsoo couldn't help it, he leans up with his torso to look the younger. 

Jongin' hair is a mess and sweat is dripping down his temple but oh god, he is so beautiful. It makes Kyungsoo impossibly needier so he whimpers like a slut that he is. 

When Jongin notices Kyungsoo staring at him, he gives the older's hold a wet open-mouthed kiss. Holding himself up from between Kyungsoo's spread thighs and crowding into the older's space. 

The younger lolls his tongue out, it sends shivers all over Kyungsoo's body when he takes the younger's tongue into his mouth. The slight tang from the strawberry lube that the younger used on his hole and just the sweet taste of Jongin. 

They keep making out until the tip of the younger's cock rubs over Kyungsoo's hole. Maybe he is becoming deliriously with want because the precome dripping from Jongin's tip is making him wetter. 

Kyungsoo grinds his hips down until his hole is rubbing at the tip of Jongin's cock. The younger wouldn't budge, it makes him so needy and frustrated.

"Put it in," Kyungsoo punctuates the words one by one, feeling like he will cry if Jongin doesn't give him what he wants. 

"Beg," Jongin whispers into his ears all while nibbling at his ear lobe. Kyungsoo feels himself shudders, there's newfound wetness trailing down from his belly to his sides. 

He just came untouched. But the bone-deep satisfaction of a cock inside his hole is what he wants so he keens high, ignoring the fact that they have neighbors to worry about.

So he wraps his legs around the younger's waist and moves his hips in slow circles, rubbing his hole over the angry red and hard cock. 

"Please...please Jonginnie. Put your cock in. I will be good for you. Please use me," he looks dead into Jongin's eyes as he begs. 

Jongin cusses loudly and tosses him back into the mattress. Before he could even get ready, Jongin bottoms out with a loud groan. 

He wraps himself like a koala onto the younger's torso, so satisfied that he will be fucked within the inch of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what do you guys think? This chapter is a mix of fluff and smut.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos as always. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
